Extreme Dance Off
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Link was fed up with roach beating him, so he has to beat him by a dance-off! My first MvA fic, so I hope you like.


Extreme Dance-Off

by: Terrell James

In the ship, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Missing Link were all sitting down on the table, playing some cards. roach was looking at the cards, hoping to beat out B.O.B. and Link, and he let out a little mischievous look. Link was hoping that roach wouldn't guess how many cards he got, because he knows that roach is gonna win....again. B.O.B., well... kept looking at the cards and keeps popping out his eye.

Link was nervously looking at the cards and scratched his neck and wants to switch different cards. roach asked, "B.O.B, do you have any fours?"

B.O.B. looked at the cards, thinking that it was only five cards, instead of three, then he replied, "I've only got five cards, Doc. Why should I get rid of them?"

Cockroach sighed exasperatedly and looking at B.O.B., saying, "We've been over this a million times, you have to look at the number of the cards and see if it's three or five."

"Ohhh... So, I have to get three more?" he asked.

"B.O.B., just answer the question, please!" Link exclaimed, frustrated.

"All right, already!"

He looked at the cards and saw that there was no three, so he turned to roach and said, "Nope, no threes, Doc."

Cockroach rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, then. That's all I want to know."

Link quickly shuffled cards, hoping that roach won't notice. Then, he turned his attention to Link and asked, "Link, do you have any....?"

He quickly whispered to himself, "Please don't say seven, please don't say seven, any number but seven, please don't say seven."

"Sevens?" he finally asked.

Link looked at the cards and saw a seven on him. He groaned frustratedly, threw down the cards and asked, "How the heck did you know that?"

"I know you. You've got your 'don't let it be any number' nervous face, besides, you keep showing your cards number everytime you shuffle." roach answered.

"Oh, come on, no fair, Doc! You always win." Link complained.

"Don't I always?" he asked.

"Come on, Link. It's just a ." B.O.B. said.

"'Just a ?' 'Just a ?' 'Just a ', B.O.B? I'm trying to hard to beat Dr. Cockroach at something and already he beats me 12 friggin' times!" Link exclaimed.

"It was 92, actually." said roach.

Link became a little furious about being beat by roach and wants to beat him at something. He thought up of an idea that he might actually beat him by something. He turned to roach and asked, "How about I take you on with a dance-off?"

Cockroach scoffed humorously and asked, "You, dance?"

Link nodded his head and folded his arms like he's cool and the best, but roach laughed hysterically like he's joking. B.O.B. asked, "What's so funny?"

"Yeah, Doc. What's so funny?" asked Link.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I never thought you could actually dance."

"Hey, I'm a good dancer. I can dance better than you!"

"Well, I would like to see you try."

"Bring it on, Doc!"

Later on, they brought in a CD Player to bring for the dance-off with roach and Link. Cockroach stretched himself up in order to make himself more flexible and ready to take down on the dance floor. Link had to exercise a little to make his moves show-off roach and is confident to finally beat him at something. Then, he wore his headband on his forehead to keep from sweating.

Cockroach turned to Link and stared at the headband, looking like it's a fashion arrest. He asked, "What's with the headband?"

"To keep me from sweating."

"Sorry I asked."

B.O.B. came over to one of them and asked, "So, who's gonna win this thing?"

"It'll be me, of course. Because I'm gonna get my groove back." said Link.

Cockroach scoffed and asked, "What groove? I've seen your moves and everytime you try to make a big move, you back ends up being crushed."

"Well, it'll all be in the past when I win this."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Susan, when she came in.

"We're having a dance-off. Link wants to roach and he wants to beat his butt so bad." said B.O.B.

"Is that right?" she asked.

B.O.B. nodded his head and Susan was looking at them, looking like they're ready to take down the dance floor. Link and roach saw Susan from behind and Link asked, "Susan, came to support me?"

"I came to support both of you."

"Well, thanks. Wish me luck." said roach.

"She means wish _me _luck."

"You wish."

"Are you guys ready?" asked B.O.B.

Cockroach looked at Link, looking like he's ready to take him down a notch. Link stared at Doc, looking like he'll lose his groove and ready to beat him down.

"We're ready, B.O.B." said roach.

"Prepare to get served!" exclaimed Link.

B.O.B. went in to play a dance song, but when he turned it on, in came an opera song. Cockroach and Link looked at B.O.B. and exclaimed in unison, "Wrong song choice!"

He stopped the song and laughed slightly and said, "Sorry, guys."

He turned in a dance-pop song and they were ready to take each other down a notch. When the song starts playing, roach was ready to get his groove on.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and ones that observe_

_Well, baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of _

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)_

_I'm like the ringerleader_

_I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahah-ha)_

_When I that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahah-ha)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

Link felt very imtimidated by Dr. roach's impressive moves, but he put on his A- face and is ready take him down a notch with a mixture of hip-hop breakdancing and Michael Jackson dance-moves.

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So, baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot when I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

_Let's go.... (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Let me see what you can do (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_I'm running this...(like-like-like-like a circus)_

_Yeah, like a what?_

_(Like-like-like-like a circus)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, aha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

Cockroach was actually impressed with Link's moves and he came up to roach's face to show off, but, just when it was his moment to do a backflip, he suddenly felt a on his back and fell down on the floor, leaving Cockroach to finish the dance move.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho,ho)_

Cockroach finished the song with an impressive Hip-hop dance move with a peace sign. Susan and B.O.B. were cheering for roach and he took a bow. Link stood up and saw roach winning... again. He seethed a little that he never would beat roach at everything, even though he tried his hardest and they made him jealous. He didn't want to stay and see someone taking his moment, feeling hurt, he quietly walked out of the hallway and went to his room to cool himself off to forget about the whole thing.

"I think you did awesome!" exclaimed B.O.B.

"That was great." Susan said.

"Thanks, everybody." said roach.

"Where's Link?"

"I don't know. Might be in his room."

Cockroach realized that Link was tired of being beat by a genius roach and noticed that he made some impressive moves of his own. He went over to Link's room to see how he's doing. While in Link's room, he's still angry at Cockroach for beating him in the dance-off because of his back breaking.

He heard a knock on his door and replied, "Go away."

"It's me, roach."

"Exactly my point. Just leave me alone, doc."

Cockroach opened the door and came in anyway and Link thought he was gonna rub it in his face that he won and he lost, but he took out his hand in front of him. Link became confused and asked, "Why are you sticking your hand out for?"

"To say that it was a good competition. That close to beating me." said roach.

Link gave out a suspicious look and asked, "Is this a trick?"

Cockroach nodded and noticed that it was for real. He told him, "I have to admit your dance moves were really good."

"You think so?" asked Link.

"I know so. So, I declare you the winner."

Link was ecstatic that Cockroach's victory was passed down to Link and he gave roach a handshake. He asked, "All is good, isn't it?"

Link smiled and said, "Yeah, it's all good. I finally beat you at something and it was awesome."

"Yes, I bet." Cockroach chuckled.

This is my first 'Monsters vs. Aliens' fic. So, it's an awesome movie. That song was "Circus" from Britney Spears. PLEASE don't judge me on this. It just came out of my head and felt like it should add to the fic. Anyways, R&R please! --A.F. '91 


End file.
